Blake's Biggest Fan
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Blake is a woman with unique tastes in smut, and she has the time and ability to write what she wants to read, but maybe someone close to her is a fan of her work. [feeding kink fic]


Blake was in another world as she tapped away at her scroll, typing up another instalment of her Ninjas of Love fanfiction. Normally she would have been careful not to do it around her team, but she was far too engrossed in her imagination and writing to notice Ruby enter the room.

"Hey Blake, whatcha doing?" Ruby asked as she dashed up next to Blake in the blink of an eye. Blake's entirely justified reaction was to jump, make a weird panicked noise and lose her grip on her scroll. Luckily for her, Ruby was quick enough to move to catch it and, surprisingly enough, coordinated enough to get a good grip on it.

"Ruby I can explain!" Blake said quickly. Ruby was already scanning through Blake's work, and a look of realisation hit her.

"Huh, I didn't know you wrote Ninjas smut," Ruby said nonchalantly. "Man, you're filling a serious niche in the fandom." Blake blinked in surprise.

"You… you're not weirded out by this?" Blake said, still trying to comprehend Ruby's reaction as she slowly reached over and plucked her scroll out of Ruby's loose grip.

"I mean, it'd be kinda hypocritical to be weird about it," Ruby said, completely calm right up until she realised what she had just admitted, when a look of embarrassment and shock took over her face.

"You read this sort of thing?" Blake said, just getting more and more confused.

"Okay, yeah, I do. Please please please don't tell Yang! I'm not ready to be kinkshamed by my sister!" Ruby pleaded.

"I won't tell her, don't worry," Blake reassured. There was an awkward moment of silence, but not a surprising one, considering the revelations that had just occurred. "So… do you read my stuff?" Blake asked awkwardly, not able to look Ruby in the eyes.

"Uh, maybe? What's your penname?" Ruby asked. Blake let out a long sigh.

"It's… IWriteFatNinjas16," Blake admitted, as if it was the worst thing she could say in her entire life. Ruby's eyes lit up and she was able to look at Blake.

"Oh my gosh, I love their… uh… your stuff! It's so immersive and super in character, although that's not super hard since all the characters just wanna do it with each other…" Ruby babbled as Blake went red.

"Um, thank you Ruby, that's very kind of you, especially with how my writing's been going lately," Blake said quietly.

"Wait, what's up with your writing? You were typing up a storm just before, and the other stuff you posted was really good," Ruby asked.

"Well, this chapter is almost done, but after that, I've got nothing," Blake grumbled. "I don't know if the ideas I have are any good."

"Can I help?" Ruby asked innocently. Blake squinted, scrutinising Ruby and her question.

"You do know what I write about, right?" Blake asked slowly.

"Yeah, you write about ninjas getting fat and having sex, or overeating and having sex, or being fat and having sex, or getting fat, overeating and being fat and having sex," Ruby said, acting like it was totally normal.

"Hey, there's romance too, sometimes," Blake defended. "But yes, those are in my fics. Are you sure this is a thing you want to help with?"

"Yes," Ruby said bluntly. "I have a weird fetish and you have the same weird fetish, this really sounds like something we both want to do, if you know what I mean." Ruby shot Blake a wink with an astounding lack of subtlety. Blake raised an eyebrow in response.

"I… I don't think I know what you mea-"

"Blake!" Ruby interrupted. "Just do whatever weird thing you wanna try to me or with me or whatever, I'm probably into it!" Blake sat there, dumbstruck by Ruby's outburst and incapable of looking her in the eyes.

"Uh… w-well there's… I had something that maybe, possibly, might be something I wanted to try…"

"Great, whatever it is, do it!" Ruby shouted, throwing her arms up in exasperation. Somewhat emboldened by Ruby's eagerness, Blake sat up a little straighter and looked more in Ruby's direction.

"S-so, for this, did you want to be Sakura or Mae?" Blake asked. "I'm sure you can tell where a scene with those two would go."

"I think I'm more of a Sakura. Mae's basically a succubus and I don't think I can pull that off," Ruby said after a moment's thought.

"You're definitely cute enough to be Sakura," Blake said quietly. It wasn't quite quiet enough for Ruby to not hear it, but Ruby acted otherwise, keeping her excitement at the compliment hidden. "Uh, well, I'll get some food and we can get started.

"I'll get food too," Ruby added before the pair shot off to their respective food sources.

Some time later, Blake returned with a shopping bag of various goodies to find Ruby sitting on her bed with her own bag of snacks. Not that Blake noticed Ruby's bag at first, instead noticing the lacy scarlet underwear that Ruby wore, revealing her pale, slender form.

"Oh, hey Blake," Ruby chirped as Blake entered the room, freezing as she crossed the threshold. "Hope you're ready to be Mae."

"Wow," was all Blake could say in response, earning a giggle from Ruby.

"No, silly, Mae's not like that," Ruby joked.

"Just give me a chance to get into character," Blake said quickly, putting her bag down and stripping out of her clothes and down to her underwear as quickly as she could, even if it meant that it was less than graceful. Blake's plain black bra wasn't quite as racy as Ruby's, but the small black thong certainly caught Ruby's attention as it showed off Blake's shapely rear.

"Oh no, you must be the evil kitsune that Ume-sensei warned me about," Ruby exclaimed in an overdramatic voice. "What terrible things are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to make you eat a lot of food because I'm into that and the person writing this scene hasn't decided on the dialogue yet, but she'll probably keep that stuff you said," Blake said flatly, trying her hardest not to laugh at how dumb she thought she sounded. She moved towards Ruby, bringing her bag with her. As she reached the bed, she climbed on and pushed Ruby down onto the mattress.

"Oh, you're so forceful, evil kitsune," Ruby teased. Blake leaned in, right up to Ruby's ear.

"Call me Mae," she whispered, "so you know who will satisfy you like no one can." An electric shiver raced down Ruby's spine.

"Holy cats, Blake, that was so hot," Ruby whispered, before shaking her head. "I mean, oh Mae, I will never fall for your charms, but I won't do anything to stop you since I'm completely unable to defend myself in this one really specific situation." Blake let out a low chuckle, half in character and half genuine.

"In that case, drink this," she said as she reached into her bag and grabbed a small bottle. She unscrewed the cap and put it up to Ruby's lips. As soon as the dark medicinal-smelling liquid entered Ruby's mouth, Ruby swallowed it down, and before long she had drained the whole bottle.

"What did you do to me, evil Mae?" Ruby asked, obviously pretending to be scared. Mere seconds later, her eyes shot open wide as her stomach let out an almighty rumble as a hunger stronger than any she had ever felt before took hold of her. "Aah, so hungry!"

"Hush, little Sakura. Just let me help you with that," Blake said in a low, husky voice. She reached into a bag and put a big sweetroll up to Ruby's mouth. The roll disappeared in the blink of an eye, as did everything else Blake fed Ruby. With the help of Blake's drink, Ruby kept eating at an incredible pace for a very long time. Even if Ruby didn't show any signs of slowing down, she certainly showed signs of filling up, with her stomach growing and rounding out. By the time Blake and Ruby had exhausted their supply of food, Ruby's stomach was left looking like she was heavily pregnant, sitting firm and round as it rose into the air. As Blake's hands roamed across it, massaging the rock-solid belly, Ruby let out some low moans of pleasure as her eyes glazed over and rolled back in her head. Blake leant in to give Ruby a gentle smooch on the belly, and as she did, she caught a strong whiff of Ruby's scent. She leant further down and found that it was Ruby's core being in desperate need of release. "You've enjoyed this, haven't you?" Blake purred as she toyed with Ruby's panties.

"Y-yes, I did," Ruby admitted. "Please d-don't tell anyone, Bla-uh… Mae."

"And risk missing out on this? I wouldn't dare to do something so foolish," Blake said, tugging Ruby's panties down and slipping them off. "Just promise not to tell them yourself," Blake added, before going in. She lapped at Ruby's soaking wet core, pulling higher pitched moans from Ruby, who tried her best to keep herself quiet. It wasn't long before Blake built Ruby up too much for her to keep quiet, bringing her closer and closer, before finally, like a dam breaking, Ruby's incredible orgasm hit. She writhed and squirmed as pleasure flooded her nerves and her voice went all wavery as she let out her last moans. As the end of her orgasm finally finished, leaving Ruby a shuddering mess, Blake moved up to lay next to Ruby. "So, has anyone even come close to pleasing you this well?" she asked, a smug grin on her face. Ruby shook her head.

"Never. How can I repay you, great kitsune?" Ruby stammered as Blake held her tight.

"Well, there is one thing you could do," Blake mused. "After all, you weren't the only one who enjoyed this," she added, gesturing to Ruby's gravid belly. Blake shifted, putting her eager core above Ruby's face. Before she could remove what little fabric was covering her up, Ruby got a firm grip on Blake's perky rear and brought her hips down to meet her face. Ruby slipped Blake's thong out of the way and began returning the favour. As Ruby worked on giving Blake her release, Blake cuddled with Ruby's bloated stomach, hugging it, massaging it and kissing it, setting off moans that went from Ruby and straight into Blake's pussy. The vibrations of Ruby's moans, as well as her deft work with her tongue and lips, sent Blake over the edge before she even knew what was coming, right up until it was her that was coming. Gripping Ruby's belly as firmly as Ruby gripped her rear, Blake rode out the orgasm with much more grace and much quieter than she did. As the waves of pleasure died down, Blake shifted back to cuddling with the bloated Ruby, admiring the contrast between her massive belly and the rest of her body, which had stayed slim as ever. "We should do this again," Blake said as she idly rubbed Ruby's belly.

"We should," Ruby agreed.

"You should eat even more next time, and the time after that," Blake added.

"I should," Ruby agreed, reaching an arm around Blake.

"I've made you so beautiful," Blake said with a warm whisper.

"So beautiful," Ruby murmured as her eyes fluttered closed. Wanting to push her luck, Blake leaned in nice and close for one last passionate whisper.

"You are all mine, for me to do whatever I want with."

"Oh yes, Mae, I am your love slave. I love you more than anything," Ruby replied, almost robotically, trying not to break into laughter. "Sorry Blake, that was kinda cheesy."

"I know. I just wanted to know what it sounded like," Blake said with a shrug. "I'll figure out another line."

"And I'll look forward to reading it," Ruby said with a soft smile. "Thanks for letting me help."

"Thanks for helping," Blake said, returning the smile. "And if you ever want to help me again, feel free to ask."


End file.
